Pokemon Advance: The 2nd Generation
by KrystalClear101
Summary: Follow AJ & Mikey as they start their journey through Kanto. The long awaited story, staring the offspring of Ash & May. ADVshipping. Chapter 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! Aren't you excited! This is the very first chapter of **_**"Pokemon Advance: The Second Generation" **_** this story iz so awesome!**

**AJ: yayayayayayayayayayay! Alright! MeMeMeMe! It's all about ME!**

**Mikey: NO IT'S NOT! IT'S ABOUT ME TOO! Stupid Monkey!**

**AJ: Whatever!**

**QT: well, I guess this is it!**

**Disclaimer: QTpie456s does not own Pokemon or anything else you think she does.**

Chapter 1

Enter Mikey & AJ

In the quiet quaint town of Pallet, lives the great Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum and his beautiful wife May Maple Ketchum who is Top Coordinator. After accomplishing their goals they soon fell in love and got married. Two years later, the two bundles of joy came into their lives. They are known as Ashley Joanne Ketchum and Michael Leon Ketchum. They are twins meaning they share everything, including the day when their journeys are about to begin.

"AJ! Mikey! Get up or you'll be late! Just like your father." May said under her breath.

"What was that May?" Ash questioned.

"I was just reminding the kids of how you were late getting your pokemon." she smiled.

"Yeah well, if I had of been early that day, I wouldn't have gotten the best friend in the world." He looked over at his still adorable Pikachu, lazily resting on the couch.

"Yeah, that's true. Are you ready to face the press today honey?" she asked while cracking eggs.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. Hey kids, come on!" he yelled up the stairs.

"Alright dad! We're coming!" said the girl. "Yeah, we have to pack you know!" responded the boy.

The two adults just laughed at the humor of their children.

"Presenting the to-be-trainers, AJ & Mikey!" down came the twins in their trainer's outfits with backpacks strapped tightly.

"Oh Ash, they look just like we did!" May squealed.

"Ugh mom! We look so much more experienced." AJ scoffed.

"Don't get cocky like your father!" she threatened with a spatula in her hand.

"Hey! I resent that!" he said offensively. "We're not cocky, just confident. Right AJ."

"Right dad. There's a huge difference between the two, so it's an easy mistake mom." she scoffed again.

"Uh huh, well since we're picking sides, me and Mikey are going to be the humble ones, right?" May said.

"You betcha' mom. You're right AJ, there is a difference. One is annoying and the other is big-headed. In this case AJ, you're all of the above." he smirked.

"Good one honey, high-five." she said.

"Whatever, can we eat now. I wanna get goin!" AJ yelled.

"Hold your ponyta's, here it is! Enjoy!" she happily placed the breakfast on the table.

"It's like your cooking gets better and better everyday mom." Mikey said.

"I agree."

"Ditto."

"Thank you, all." she smiled. "Okay kids, after you to are finished, get the rest of your stuff together and the we all can leave." she said.

"Wait, we do you mean 'we?' You guys are too old to go on a journey." AJ said.

"We're not going on a journey. Do you honestly think that you can walk out of the house with getting a camera flash in your eye? Your mother and I are going to meet with the press today and then were going to the lab." he explained.

"Stupid press. How do we know if they're even coming today?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, they could've forgot our birthdays." AJ added.

"Really." May said dully. "I don't think they forgot." she said opening the curtains revealing hundreds of reporters and cameramen trying to get the latest scoop on the Ketchum family.

"Oh, well, we knew that." AJ lied.

"Yeah, we were just testing you." Mikey added to the lie.

"Hmm, mm. Come on, let's go. Don't forget the food I packed. It'll last we two weeks, and once it's gone, you're on your own. Then Lisa will have to cook we you." May said.

"NO!!!" they yelled.

"Ah, come on, it's not that, I can stomach it." Ash said.

"You can stomach anything!" the three exclaimed.

"That is true. Come on Pikachu, let's go." he welcomed his faithful companion onto his shoulder.

"Pika, pi!" he happily jumped on his shoulder. "Whoa pikachu! Lay off the ketchup will ya. You're getting heavy!" he joked.

"Pika, pika!" he said angrily. "CHU!!!" he shocked Ash.

"Never fails." May said opening the door.

Thus the journey of AJ & Mikey begins, with the opening of the door to the outside world, who knows what adventures they may encounter on quest to surpass their parents as pokemon master and top coordinator. Meeting new people and making new friends, AJ & Mikey begin the journey of a lifetime, starting and ending with each other.

**AJ: HAHA! Yes! It is complete! Fi-nal-ly!**

**Mikey: Yeah! We told you it was so awesome! Betcha can wait to read the rest.**

**QT: you guys talk too much. I hope all my faithful readers will review it, true ADVshippers are the best! I'm counting on you!**

**AJ: Encore! Encore!**

**Mikey: Next time on **_**Pokemon Advance: The 2**__**nd**__** Generation,**_

**QT: Mikey and AJ make it to the Lab, where they meet the very famous Prof. Oak, and his faithful assistant, Tracey Sketchet. What surprises will they face during this very first meeting. What pokemon will they chose? Stay tuned till next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**QT: Longtime no see! Huh? Well, here's the next chappy!**

**AJ: YEAH!**

**Mikey: ALRIGHT!**

**QT: you got a brief description of the last chappy so you know to expect. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: QTpie456s does not own Pokemon or anything else you think she does.**

**QT: You guys are getting lazy.**

Chapter 2

Tracey and the Brain

"Ugh! I hate the press! The most annoying people in the world with no lives." AJ ranted.

"If that's what you think, then maybe you should go into that profession AJ." Mikey laughed.

"SHUT UP! Mom's not here to protect her 'precious baby'" she quoted. "So I'd watch what I say from now on, Michael!" she yelled his real name.

"Same to you _Ashley_!" he knew she hated her real name.

"I thought we've been over this! Never call me Ashley!" she yelled again.

"Ashley! Ashley! Ashley! Ash-aaahhhh!" he yelled running towards the lab.

"Mikey! You are so dead!" she fiercely chased him.

Mikey stopped right in front of the door of the lab to catch his breath. He saw AJ getting closer with a deadly expresssion on her face.

"Oh crap!" he swiftly opened the door and got behind it, waiting for the perfect moment to impliment his plan. Just as she got up the last step, she ran towards the door only to have it slammed in her face.

"OW!" she said in muffled tones as her face made contact with the door. "Ugh! Mikey, I'm gonna give you to the count of three to open this door! ONE! TWO! THREE!" she charged st the closed door.

Mikey quickly opened the door and stuck his foot out. "WHOA!" AJ yelled as she also made contact with the floor. "Double ow." she picked herself up and felt her now red and bruised head. "That's gonna leave a mark." sorrow quickly turned to rage, as she frantically searched the room for Mikey.

She got up and looked around and found her brother talking to middle aged man, a little older than her father. _'Huh? Who's that? Never seen him before?' _ she slowly edged the corner to fully hear the conversation.

"So you're Michael huh? I'd say you're the splitting image of your mom!" he said excitedly. AJ gasped. _'How do he know mom?' _"A lot of people tell me that." he grinned sheepishly. "I thought you had a sister, Ashley was her name?" she cringed at the sound of her name.

"Actually," she revealed herself, making Mikey terrorfied. "I go by AJ." she corrected him. "Oh my mistake. By the way, my name's Tracey, I'm Prof. Oak's assistant." he stated proudly. "You guys are here to get your Pokemon aren't you?" he asked.

"You betcha' and I'm gonna be the greatest Pokemon master!" AJ yelled. Tracey laughed. "How many times have I heard that." Tracey said. "Anyway, please follow me." he led the way to Prof. Oak's office. "I would like to have the pleasure of introducing the greatest Pokemon researcher in the world, Profeesor Samuel Oak." he opened the door to reaveal…

"A brain?" they both said. In the center of the room was an energy container filled the a green substance, and in it held. "A brain?" AJ repeated. "I thought you said we'd meet professor Oak?" Mikey said annoyed. "You are." as odd and unbelievable as it seemed, the brain spoke.

"Awkward." AJ whispered to Mikey, who nodded his head. "Yeah, weird. Who knew He was a brain." Mikey whispered. "How does he go to the bathroom?" she asked. "How know?" he shrugged. "You know, I can hear everything that you're saying, right?" the brai- I mean Professor Oak said.

"Hehe, right." they said, embarrassed. "Very well. Now, which Pokemon will the two of you be chossing today?" he asked as bubbles appeared. "I choose Squirtle." AJ said. "Okay, I choose Bulbasaur." MIkey also said. "You would pick the one with the advantage over squirtle." AJ commented. "Bulbasaur has the advantage? Hmm? Good to know, thanks AJ!" he smiled. "He didn't even know." AJ sighed.

"Hmm, just like your parents." the Professor laughed. "Well, here are your pokedexes and starting Pokeballs. Now you are ready to go!" he finished. "Alright! We got a Pokemon!" they held back to back, holding both Pokeballs in their hands.

"Thanks Prof.! Bye!" they waved off. "See ya Tracey." They ran towards the gates of Pallet Town with two pairs of eyes watching them. "They've…grown-up so fast." May sobbed. "Yeah, it seems like yesterday that they were still in diapers." Ash put his arm around her. "Hope they're safe." May clasped her hands together. "Don't worry May, they'll be okay. They've got people and Pokemon from all over looking out for them, and Pokemon too." he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. She smiled at his actions and watched endearingly as her pride and joys disappeared beyond the gate.

**QT: Second chapter is now over!**

**AJ: Ya know, in the next chappy, I'm gonna kill you, right Mikey**

**Mikey: What wuz I thinking?!**

QT: N e wayz, next time on, PA2G, (I had to shorten in, it wuz too long!) Mikay and AJ officially start their journey, but AJ finds her very first rival, and the two have an encounter with a not so familiar group known as team rocket. Who is AJ's rival? How much has team rocket changed? Will the twins send them balsting off again? Stay tuned until next week!

**ALL: 4 sure!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! Ready for chapter three!**

**Both: WE ARE! WE ARE! WE ARE!**

**QT: O…kay? N e wayz, I'd like to give a shout out to bbbstrwbrry. You r so awesome! U ROCK!**

**AJ: I love her stories they're really good!**

**Mikey: So…cool…!**

**QT: What's wrong with him?! N e wayz, somebody do the disclaimer 4 real this time! Disclaimer is tired of doing it.**

**Disclaimer: You got that right! Don't be a lazy bum and just do the disclaimer, dangat!**

**Mikey: Fine, fine! QTpie456s does not own pokemon or anything else you think she does.**

**QT: Thanks Mikey! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Meet Junior

"Yes! This is so great!" Mikey exclaimed. Him and AJ were nearing the hill over Pallet Town. Little did he know that AJ was planning a way to get him back for the events that occurred earlier.

She slowly crept up behind him, and when he least expected it, she pushed him down the hill with the two of them tumbling. "Whoa! AJ! What the flip?!" he yelled while still rolling.

Once they were at the bottom of the hill. They were both wearing a new accessory known as dirt. Mikey was in his own fit now.

"Ha! Got you back for this morning at the lab!" she landed her foot on her chest. "AJ! Get your foot off my stomach!" he struggled to sit up. "Ah, ah, ah, little bro. Say the magic words!" she taunted. "NOW!" he screamed.

"Technically, that was one. No cheating Mikey!" she waved her finger. He was getting madder by the second. He figured out how to get her back. He grabbed her by the ankles and forced her to the ground. "Aaahh!" she hit rock bottom. Mikey quickly got up and put his foot on her back.

"Ha! _Ha! _Looks like I turned the tables on your operation AJ." He taunted.

"Met moff mou monmey!" she said in a muffled voice. "What was that AJ? Sorry but I can't hear you!" he laughed. "Meeewwww! Mirt mis masty! Mi mwear, Mimey, mif mou mon't met moff me, mi'll mill mou!" She beat the ground with her fists.

"Aw man! This is hilarious! Why didn't I think of this sooner? Okay AJ let you up on one condition. You can't kill me." He offered. "Mine, mi mon't mill mou. (Fingers crossed) "Okay." He lifted his foot. But his smile soon turned to horror as he watched his sister slowly get in a zombie kinda way.

"M-I-K-E-Y. What's that spell?" she said in a singsong voice. "W-what?" he stammered.

"Mikey is SO DEAD!" she tackled him to the ground and was punching him, when a voice interrupted her.

"HEY! What's with all the noise? I'm trying to train here!" a boy said.

"Huh?" AJ looked up, Mikey had an anime style bump on his head and a black eye.

Out of nowhere came this 10 year-old boy dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans. He had brown hair with dark, dark green eyes.

"Who they heck are you?" AJ said. "Yeah, never seen you around here before?" Mikey added.

"They name is Junior, but peop-" he was cut off by snickers.

"J-junior? That's his name? Junior? Oh gosh!" AJ laughed. "What's his dad's name? Senior?" they both laughed out loud. (HA! LOL! -QT)

You could see the veins popping out of his head. "People don't call me that! My name is Gary!" he shouted.

"Then why didn't you say that, Junior." AJ wiped away her tears. "Yeah, if that's what you wanna be called then I'm cool with it, Junior." He dusted off his pants.

"You're not getting it! My name is- oh why am I even wasting my breath on you no talent losers." That snapped them back to reality. "Hey! I'm not a no talent loser. Mikey on the other hand…"

"What?" he asked. "Whatever. So do you have a name girl?" he scoffed. "What kinda lame question is that? Yeah I have a name simpleton! It's AJ." She crossed her arms. "Yeah and my name is-" Mikey started.

"I don't care." Gary said coldly. "What?" he said angrily. "You look pretty tough AJ. Look you might be a trainer." He guessed. "Hmm, well is seems something is working upstairs. You're right, I am a trainer. I'm gonna be the greatest pokemon Master ever!" she exclaimed.

"Pfft! Yeah right! There's no way in Ho-oh that you'll do that before me." He stood firmly.

"Oh yeah? What's so great about you?"

"My dad is the greatest Pokemon researcher out there and my great-grandpa is the second greatest" he scoffed again.

"Yeah? Our dad is the greatest Pokemon Master." AJ said. "Yeah, and our Mom is the greatest Pokemon Coordinator." Mikey added.

"You're lying, Ash Ketchum is not your dad." He said.

"Says you! What do you know anyway? Our dad is so Ash Ketchum, see!" he flashed a family picture while vacationing in The Orange Islands.

"Well…so! I can still beat you in a battle!" he yelled.

"Wanna bet?" AJ unclipped the pokeball from her belt.

"Fine! Hey you?" he pointed at Mikey.

"Who? Me?"

"No, the Easter Bunny. Yes you!" he said angrily.

"Look Junior!"

"Gary!"

"Like it matters! Anyways, the name's Mikey, and you better remember it!" he pointed back.

At this point, AJ was very frustrated. "Would you two shut up? Hello? I want to battle here, can we get going? Mikey, you be the judge."

"Whatever. This is a one-on-one match between AJ, and Scary!" he held up his hands.

"It's Gary!"

"It doesn't matter! No substitutions! The first person to faint the other opponents pokemon, wins! Release!"

"Yes! Let's get 'em Squirtle!" AJ threw her starter.

"Come on out Charmander!" Gary released his.

"Squirtle!" it said.

"Charmander!"

"Begin!"

"Alright Squirtle, start things off with tail whip!" she commanded. Squirtle ran up to Charmander and waved its tail in its face.

"Shake em' off and use tackle!" Gary said.

"Dodge that, and show em' your tackle." Squirtle barely evaded Charmander's attack and came from behind with its tackle.

"Oh crap, get up and use scratch Charmander!" It slowly got up and charged at Squirtle with its claws out. "CHAR-MANDER!" it scatched squirtle twice on the face.

"SQUIRLE, SQUIRT!" it shrieked. "Calm down Squirtle, and give him a another tackle!"

"Dodge it and use scratch again!" Charmander easily dodged the attack and hi squirtle three more times. Squirtle was getting madder by the second as it struggled to get back on its feet.

"Ha! Pathetic! It can't even get up!" he taunted. Squirtle entire face was red. "Squir-tle!" it gritted its teeth. Charmander laughed with his trainer.

"Squirtle!" it started to glow blue. "Awesome! That's Squirtle's torrent!" AJ exclaimed.

"But, it's so early!" Mikey said shocked. "Cool, this match is so mine! Finish it with water gun!" a huge amount of water came shooting out of Squirtle's mouth, aimed at Charmander.

Once the water cleared, a dripping Charmander was the other thing left on the field. It laid there with a dazed expression."

"Char..." it said.

"Charmander is unable to battle! Squirtle wins! The Victor is AJ!" Mikey exclaimed. "Alright! You did it Squirtle!" she picked it up. Squirtle was still frazzled from the battle and torrent was still in effect. It shot a water gun at her, which knocked her off her feet.

"Torrent is pretty awesome, huh AJ?" Mikey helped her. "A bowl full of Cherries." She got up.

"Charmander, return. Hmph! You would have lost if it didn't kick in." Gary said.

"Ah, you're just a sore loser!" AJ stuck out her tongue. "Such a child, see ya AJ, what's his face!" he laughed.

"Whatever Junior!" Mikey yelled back. "It's Gary!" could be heard in the distance.

"Great battle AJ!" Mikey praised her. "Thanks! Alright Squirtle, return!" but it jumped out of the way. "Hey! What's the big idea? Return!" but it wouldn't sit still. "I said RETURN! Go back in your ball Squirtle!" she kept trying, and failing. Then she caught in her arms.

"I wonder why it's doing this?" she questioned. "Well, pokemon do take on the personalities of their trainers." Mikey shrugged. "I resent that." She said as the both started walking off.

The two started walking down the road when two people came out of nowhere and started saying crap.

"Ha! Ha! What do you call something that's sweet?" said a blue-haired girl.

"A genuine group, who you can't beat!" added the red-haired boy.

"The same evil with a different face!"

"A new era, in the same place!"

"Who ever knew bad could be so good!"

"We'll set you straight like no one could!"

"Jamie!"

"Jess!"

"Bringing the old up to speed!"

"Team Rocket!"

"The second G!" (Generation – QT) they ended together.

"What…the…flip?!" Mikey and AJ said. They whole tie they were singing, they just sat there like 'What the Flip?!'

"Team,"

"Rocket?"

"That's right Kiddies, now give us all your pokemon!"

"Including that Squirtle!" Squirtle was less than enthusiastic. It jumped out of May's arms and into the air. Using torrent, it shot another huge water gun a Team Rocket.

"AAHH!" they screamed blasting off. "Who knew that pipsqueak Squirtle was so strong!" Jamie screamed. "All's bad that ends bad." He added. "Let's not make this a habit!" she said. "Roger!" he saluted.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off!"

"That was,"

"Awkward?"

"Yeah. Return Squirtle." They continued down the road to Viridian City as the last of the daylight was going behind the horizon.

**QT: End of chapter 3! I hope you liked it!**

**AJ: I WON, I WON, I WON!**

**Mikey: We know! We were there!**

**AJ: don't ruin it Mikey! N e wayz, next time on PA2G, Mikey and me are almost to Viridian City, but we have a little run in with a familiar Pidgeot. Will it be a reunion or a fight for our lives?! Stay tuned until next week!**

**QT: see ya later!**

**ALL: 4 sure!**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**QT: Hi! Hi! I'm so sry that I've taken my sweet time updating, I know you were expecting this so here it is!**

**AJ: I forget, what's this one about?**

**Mikey: If you don't know, you better ask somebody.**

**AJ: What do you think I just did Sherlock?**

**QT: You guys argue way too much. **

**AJ: And? What's your point?**

**Mikey: It's like a…yeah!**

**QT: Again? WTH?! What is wrong with him?**

**AJ: Who knows? QTpie456s is not the owner of pokémon.**

**ALL: Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Pidgeot and Friends

"Hey AJ?" Mikey said. "What?" she answered. "I think that Junior kids likes you." he said. That statement caught her off guard a bit. "W-what?" her face got red. "I mean I'm just saying my opinion." He shrugged. "Well next time, keep your opinions to yourself, got it?" she threatened. "All right, I will. Do you like him back?" he smirked. "NO!" she turned redder.

"Ohh! Your face is red! You so like him!" he pointed. "Shut up! I do not, and if you wanna live to make it to your first contest, I suggest you shut it!" "Fine, fine. AJ & Junior sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he laughed. "Oh man, that's rich!" he wiped a tear. "Well I'm glad that you're having so much fun." She pouted.

Up ahead chirping could be heard. "Hey? Aren't we nearby where Pidgey's nest is?" AJ asked. "Yep. I wonder if we'll see Pidgeot?" Mikey pondered. "I don't know, but let's keep moving, I wanna get to Viridian before nighttime." She walked ahead.

Just then a very large Fearow appeared out of nowhere. "Ah!" AJ jumped. "A Fearow? Cool! Hey didn't dad say he got in a huge fight with one these things?" Mikey said. "Yeah, but that was a long time ago. It can't still remember, can it?" she asked. "It's the Donphan's that never forget, so there's nothing to worry about." But Mikey's assumption was wrong.

In a split second, a flock of Spearow rose from the bushes and started attacking AJ because she resembled Ash. "Mikey! You dummy! They think I'm dad!" she ran. "Call out Squirtle already." He ran with her. "Fine! Come out!" she tossed the red-white ball in the air.

The blue turtle landed on its hind legs with a sour expression. "It looks so serious, what'd you do to it?" Mikey asked. "I didn't do anything, I guess it's just like that somehow. Squirtle, give these bird brains a water gun!" it jumped up a shot a jet of water towards the birds.

The water knocked some of them off course as they flew into trees and hit the ground, but the old looking Fearow kept its eye on AJ, staring cold daggers at her. "Man, what the heck did dad do to it to make it so angry?!" AJ ran. "Who knows? Just run! Wait, it's not after me so why am I running? Have fun AJ!" he stopped and the bird didn't give him a second look. "Ugh! Mikey! Why don't you use Bulbasaur?" Mikey looked at her angrily. "I have a type disadvantage, duh!" he scoffed.

"Just do it!" she yelled. "Fine! Come out Bulbasaur!" he threw his ball. Out came a green reptile like pokémon with a bud on its back. "Bulba!" it yawned. "Wow, kinda lazy don't ya think?" AJ said. "Well I guess it's too lazy to help so we'll just meet you in Viridian." He began to walk off. "All right! I didn't mean it, so help!" he smirked. "On my signal tell Squirtle to use tackle in front and Bulbasaur'll do it behind, got it?" Mikey said. "Right!" she turned to face it and Squirtle got in battle position. "Now!"

"Squirtle!" AJ said.

"Bulbasaur!" Mikey said.

"Tackle!" the two pokémon charged at full speed towards the Fearow. It was caught off guard and got hit in the stomach and in the back. "Now, use vine whip and send it flying Bulbasaur!" Mikey commanded. Two vines appeared from Bulbasaur's bud and charged at the Fearow. It slowly dodged and started pecked Bulbasaur repeatedly.

"Ah crap! AJ! Do something!" he said. "Squirtle umm…do something!" she said a little uneasily. It jumped into the air and concealed itself it its shell and began to spill towards the Fearow. "All right! A rapid spin!" AJ exclaimed. But a gust attack sent Squirtle hurdling back to AJ. "Duck!" she dodged the attack that made Squirtle spin into some bushes. "Squirtle." He said in a dazed tone. "Double crap! Return!" she recalled it.

"Umm…Mikey?" she backed away. "Huh?" he answered blankly. "D-do you have that whistle?" "What whis…oh yeah. What about it?" AJ looked at him angrily. "Well blow it stupid!" she yelled. "So pushy, man fine!" he pulled the whistle out of his backpack and blew on it hard. But nothing happened. "Huh, must be a dud." He shrugged.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she yelled. Then out of the trees came an even bigger flock of Pigdeys, Pidgeottos, and one large Pidgeot. "Yes! Not a dud after all." She said. One by one they attacked the Spearows. And finally Pidgeot, the leader, flew in front of Fearow and they took to the sky for an all out brawl of the birds. (LOL-QT) "Two words. Awe some…" Mikey said starring in shock. "Alright Pidgeot!" AJ cheered. In a matter of seconds, the old Fearow came crashing down to the ground with X's in its eyes and Pidgeot flew down to the kids.

"Thanks a lot Pidgeot!" Mikey patted its head gently. "That was totally awesome the way you took on the Fearow. He didn't stand a chance." AJ added. Pidgeot chirped loudly like it was calling someone. Out of the bushes came another Pidgeot, but it looked more feminine. "Uh oh. Pidgeot has a woman." Mikey nudged AJ. She laughed inwardly. The two birds bent down in front of Mikey & AJ, confusing them. "Are you…" AJ started. "Giving us a ride?" he finished confused. They nodded. "Alright thanks!" Mikey hopped on Pidgeot and AJ climbed onto his girlfriend and they took off. "Flying first class. Ain't this the life AJ?" Mikey said coolly. "Shut up Mikey." She laughed. They were so high up in the air that the people below looked like tiny Weedles.

They flew all the way to Viridian City. The Pidgeots dropped AJ and Mikey off in front of the pokémon center. "Thanks Pidgeot." Mikey stepped off. "Yeah, thanks a lot. I'll tell dad you said hello. Bye!" they gave one final chirp before flying back to the nest. "That was cool." Mikey added. "It was huh? Let's go inside." AJ led the way. "Good evening Nurse Joy!" Mikey said with a cheeky grin. "Good evening! How may I help you two?" she asked happily.

"Can you heal our pokémon and give us a room for two?" AJ asked as they both put their pokéball on the countertop. "I'd be delighted to. It'll just take a second…there. Here are your room keys, enjoy your stay!" she smiled. "Thank you Nurse Joy!" they booth waved. "Hey? You want something to eat?" Mikey asked walking down to the cafeteria. "Sure." AJ followed him as they grabbed trays and plates.

**Later…**

"I'm tired!" AJ whined. "So?" Mikey looked at her crossly. "So? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. "So what? Nobody cares if you are tired. Plus, if you are so tired then go to bed." He said shrugging his shoulders. "For once in my life, I actually agree with you. Goodnight my loser of a brother." She walked off. "See you in the morning my idiot of a sister." He yelled from behind her.

"What should I do now? I could train my Bulbasaur? Yeah. Come on Bulbasaur!" he released his starter. "Bulba…" its voice dragged as he laid down. "Uh…hey little buddy. You may not know it yet, but I'm your trainer. I'm Mikey." He gently patted it on the head. "Saur!" it said being soothed by his touch. "What do you say we hang out we the rest of the night. Get acquainted." Mikey suggested. "Bulba! Bulbasaur!" it hopped on Mikey's head and smiled a toothy grin.

"I'm guessing that's a yes. Let's go!" he cheered walking off into the city.

**Meanwhile…**

"Let's go Squirtle!" While laying on the bed, AJ let out her Squirtle. "Squirt-tle!" it grunted with a determined glare. "Hiya Squirtle! I'm AJ, you're trainer, just incase you didn't know that." She beamed a smile. "So that means you and I are gonna be best friends. Come here." She patted a spot on the bed for it to sit on. With a bit of hesitation, Squirtle made its way over to the bed.

"See? This isn't so bad is it?" she rubbed its baldhead. "…tle…" it smiled melting at her touch. AJ laughed at its actions and continued to soothe it while turning on the TV. "Let's see what's on…" she flicked through the channels until she came across highlights from a long time ago. "Huh? What's this?" she asked herself, sitting to get a better view.

"And Ash Ketchum does it again! That's another championship on his belt as he defeats Stephan in the Johto League. Congratulations!" the announcer shouted through the microphone. "Hey! That's dad!" AJ jumped up and down in excitement. In the background, May could be seen giving Ash a congratulations hug and a peck on the cheek. "Ew! Mom & dad were acting married even before they were married." She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Squirtle!" it copied her, by sticking out its tongue also. "Haha! You get what I'm saying right?" she asked picking it up and sitting it in her lap. "Squirt!" it exclaimed looking up at her. "I'm glad." She hugged it. "Me too!" AJ jumped at the sound of this voice. "Who… said that?" she asked looking around. "Me!" she looked down at the Squirtle in her lap as it smiled happily.

"Oh! You can talk? Awesome! I can't wait to tell Mikey! He's gonna be so jealous!" AJ smiled deviously. "Is Mikey your boyfriend?" it asked innocently. "No! He's my twin!" she jumped up and defended herself. "Oh, sorry." Squirtle blushed as it laughed nervously. "That's okay, but your punishment will be…tickle attack!" she pounced on it and began to tickle it as it giggled out of control.

**Back with Mikey…**

He was about to enter his room with Bulbasaur now sleeping on his head. "What's with all the noise?" he put the key in the lock, unlocked the door and entered to find his sister attacking her Squirtle. "Do I even want to know?" he asked looking at her confused. "Squirtle said something bad so now its getting disciplined." She explained. "Cruel and unusual punishment? I'm going to bed now so…yeah. Goodnight you pokémon abuser!" he smiled warmly before slowly taking Bulbasaur off his head and setting it on the bed.

"Goodnight!" she said climbing into bed with Squirtle next to her.

**QT: End of chapter 4!**

**ALL: Woo Hoo!**

**QT: What's that about?**

**ALL???**

**QT: Should've known you wouldn't know.**

**May: I'm not in this story as much as the other one…**

**AJ: That's because it's my time to shine!**

**Mikey: No way! It's my time to shine! Tell her QT.**

**QT: Huh? What? Oh yeah, I want cheese on my burger, yeah.**

**AJ&Mikey???**

**Ash: So I became the champion of Johto? I knew I was destined for greatness!**

**May: Big shot…**

**Ash: What was that May?**

**May: Pig pot! I said pig pot. What's wrong with that?**

**QT: Sure…so bye?**

**All: Review! 4 Sure!**


	5. Chapter 5

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! This is chapter 5! I made it! Phew, writers block sure can…uh…discourage you. Yeah…**

**AJ: There you are! Do you know how long my fans have been waiting for this moment?!**

**Mikey: Yeah! Quick lolly gagging and get to it!**

**QT: Man you guys sound old, anyway, there are some awesome surprises and twists to this story.**

**AJ: Tell me why I'm not too thrilled about this?**

**QT: I'm not the owner of Pokémon.**

**All: Start the party!**

Chapter 5

Sibling Rivalries

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie wooorld!"

'What the heck? Who's singing that song?' AJ though to herself, still locked in dreamland.

"You can brush my hair, undress me anywheeeeere!"

'That better not be Mikey!' she sat up with a dazed expression in her auburn eyes. Right in front of her, she spotted her Squirtle and Mikey's Bulbasaur singing on some kind of Karaoke machine. Squirtle had the microphone and was singing…well…not too good. Bulbasaur was dancing along with the music in a timely beat.

"What are you two doing?" she asked looking at them both crossly.

"Aaaahhh!" Squirtle shrieked, noting the Karaoke machine over causing the TV screen to go blank.

"It's too early!" Mikey yelled covering his face with a extra pillow. At that, Bulbasaur's eyes began to sparkle as it pounced on the unsuspected coordinator and began to bounce on him repeatedly.

"What the--Bulbasaur, get off!" in attempt to push the grass type away, Mikey ended up tumbling off the bed and landing on the cold linoleum floor with Bulbasaur still treated him like a trampoline.

"Now that I'm up…What's with all the noise?" he asked while he stood up with Bulbasaur sitting lazily atop Mikey's head. AJ merely pointed to the water who was still in shock after AJ came out of nowhere and interrupted her singing career.

"Karaoke machine? Where'd this come from?" Mikey pondered as he looked at the electronically device. AJ shrugged and picked Squirtle up in her arms. She picked up the remote and returned to her bed where she then proceeded to flick through the channels. A commercial popped up, drawing her and Mikey's attention.

"The newest thing on the market! It's PokéNizers!" the big-mouthed announcer exclaimed.

"PokéNizers?" the twins looked at one another and refocused their attention to the television.

"That's right kids! It's the newest thing on the market. Use it to call your friend via video phone or keep track of money and it even has useful map to use at your disposal!" flashing lights and funky animation danced across the screen as they continued to watch.

"It's not even sold in stores yet! Be the very first ones on your block to get a PokéNizers! Here's how to order!" AJ turned the TV off and began to think.

"That looked pretty awesome. I want one." AJ whined.

"Monkey see, monkey do." Mikey shrugged.

"That was so random." AJ commented and tossed a pillow in his direction.

"As is…your face!" as he made that last remark, he dashed to the door and ran out before AJ could strike again.

"Ugh! He makes me so mad sometimes!" she growled angrily and also walked to the door. AJ still had Squirtle in her arms as she made her way to the pokemon center cafeteria where she expected to see her younger brother stacking his tray high with the breakfast essentials. But as she inched closer to the lobby, she heard incoherent voices and saw a large group of people gathered together in one spot.

Finally she inched closer to the group and spotted Mikey on the outside.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked him curiously.

"I'm not too sure. I think someone important is coming." he said as he continued to try to get a closer look on the scene that was taking place in such a crowded area.

"Aw well, we've met enough important people in our ten years of life. Let's go, I'm starving!" AJ clutched her abdomen and proceeded towards the cafeteria.

'Hmm…something doesn't seem right.' Mikey thought to himself before reunited with his sister.

Once the duo entered the cafeteria, they grabbed their breakfast and sat down at the nearest booth and began to converse amongst one another. Mikey still had gut feeling that something was about to happen, but merely passed it off as being hungry so he did the natural thing and ate. AJ completely ignored his paranoia and too consumed her breakfast.

"What do you think was up with Squirtle and Bulbasaur this morning?" AJ started. Mikey shrugged as he looked down ate the grass type who was eating his pokemon food at a slow pace.

"I don't know. It's amazing what they do when we're not watching." he chuckled and continued to eat. AJ smiled too and watch her starter as well. Everything seemed normal at the moment and nothing was out of order so they just brushed it off.

"What do you think, if we make good time today will we at least make it to Viridian Forest?" AJ asked while taking a sip of her pulp free orange juice. Mikey looked at for a brief second, processing her question inside of his head.

"Maybe, but you know we need to stock up on supplies. Viridian Forest is huge and we'll be in there a couple days, at least. Plus the hundreds of wild Pokémon we'll be battling." he said in a genius kind of way.

"Hmm…I suppose you're right. Finally using that noggin of yours I see." she smirked at the latter rested her elbows on the table, waiting for him to finish his meal.

"Haha, that is so hilarious. Oh! I'm about to bust a gut." he snickered sarcastically. AJ rolled her eyes and refocused her attention the entrance of the cafeteria where more noise could be heard and the shadows of several people came into view. She stood up and walked over to the attraction, leaving Mikey behind.

'What is going on that is so important?' she asked herself as she got closer to the large commotion. Again, incoherent voices and chants could be heard as the people seemed very excited about something. Feeling she had been out of the loop long enough, AJ asked an individual about the whole situation.

"Hey, what's going on?" she pulled a younger boy over to the side.

"I don't know I'm just as clueless as you." he shrugged and continued to get in the crowd. AJ sweat-dropped and walked back over to the booth she and Mikey were sharing.

"That was a big help." she slumped down in her seat with an annoyed expression on her face. Mikey eyed her weirdly before letting out a well deserved burp and too slumping down in his seat.

"That sweet satisfaction of being full. Oh joy…" AJ rolled her eyes and again and stared at her brother stupidly. His gaze was focused on the ceiling and less at his sisters' death glare. He sighed and stood up, taking his tray and Bulbasaur with him. When AJ didn't following he looked back.

"Are you coming or do you want to glare at that empty seat all day because I don't have a problem with leaving you here." he smirked at her knowing she'd take the bait.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." she too grabbed her tray and Squirtle and followed her brother out of the cafeteria and back into the lobby.

**Later on…**

"The entire city is excited about something. What's going on?" AJ scratched her head weirdly.

"I'll ask. What's all the commotion about?" Mikey asked a girl about his age. She had long cerulean haired, that was styled in two pig-tails. She also had gray colored eyes and tank top over a long sleeve shirt and loose fitting skirt over a pair of caprice and ballet slippers. As she turned to face him, her face grew warm and she felt herself lock to his gaze and deep clue eyes.

"Uh…it's LaRona! She's coming here!" she jumped up and down like a giddy school girl. Mikey cringed at her excitement as reality came back to him.

'Rona…' he turned over to AJ who too looked surprised but it quickly turned to rage as her fists began to shake and got a determined look in her eye.

"Who care about here?" AJ shouted angrily. The girl looked up surprised and approached AJ with the same amount of rage.

"How dare you!" she scoffed. "LaRona is so cool!" AJ merely scoffed back.

"Says who?" she shouted.

"Says me! Her number one fan, Kristy Merits." she boasted proudly while pointing to herself.

"She's rude and obnoxious! That's what she is. And you're her fan? Someone has noodles for brains." she smirked.

"You're just jealous." Kristy smirked button, not knowing she had pushed just one of AJ's many buttons.

"Me…jealous of her? That's a laugh!" AJ averted her gaze to the side with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Well?" Kristy waited for an answer.

"No way am I jealous of her!" AJ shouted.

"I know you are!" Kristy shouted back.

"If you know so much then you would know that she hates being called LaRona. It's just Rona." AJ spat back at the girl.

"How do you know?" she replied.

"She's my half sister." Her eyes focused on Mikey, she couldn't look the girl in the eye.

"You're lying!" Kristy in an unbelieving tone. AJ looked up with the fire in her eyes.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" With that she took off toward the park in the middle of the city.

"AJ wait! What am I going to do with her?" Mikey tried to stop her put to no avail, she was too far away to hear.

"Who are you?" Kristy asked the boy.

"Me? I'm Michael, her twin brother." he responded calmly.

"Oh, is LaRona really your half-sister?" she asked desperately.

"Yeah. I'll explain. You see, we have the same mom, but different dad's. After Rona's dad died mom married our dad and then had us, therefore making Rona our half-sister." he explained.

"I see, so she wasn't lying." she asked in an ashamed kind of way.

"Nope." Mikey put it blankly.

"But why does she hate LaRona so much?" she asked curiously.

"Rona didn't really show AJ any respect when we were going up and that's why AJ always resented her for that." he sighed sadly.

"Good explanation Mikey." A voice from behind him called.

"Huh? Oh, hey Rona." he waved to his older sister as she nodded. Being 15, LaRona was much taller than Mikey and Kristy but not by that much. She had long flowing dark hair and medium lavender colored eyes. She wore five inch below the knee white dress and white shoes. She also had a large piece of hair covering her left eye.

"Y-y-you're LaRona? Oh my gosh! I am your all time biggest fan!" Kristy shrieked while jumping up and down again.

"Then you would know that I hate being called LaRona. It's just Rona, kid." Rona explained, looked over at the girl.

"So what are you doing here?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah! Why don't you go back to Sinnoh and leave us alone!" AJ came out of nowhere and shouted at her older sister. Rona glared at the latter.

"I don't have to explain myself to you little sister." she spat.

"Ugh!" AJ growled and clinched her fists tightly.

"There is a reason for my being here." she reached into her tote bag and pulled out two large devices. One orange and one green. She handed the orange one to Mikey and the Green one to AJ.

"What are these?" Mikey asked as he looked over the device.

"They're called Pokémon organizers of PokéNizers for short." she explained.

"Cool! PokéNizers. This is the next big thing on the market. It's not even in stores yet." Mikey quoted the commercial he had seen earlier.

"Why are you giving these to us?" AJ asked in a confused way.

"It's from mom and Ash. I had nothing to do with it. They just asked me to bring it to you and I had nothing better to do so…whatever."

"Well thanks. Have you caught any new pokemon?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"A few. I would show you, but I've gotta go." with that, she walked way with her hair swinging from left to right.

"See ya Rona!" Mikey called.

"Hmph!" AJ shrugged.

"Goodbye Rona! Bye!" Kristy screamed loudly.

"You are such a fan. Let's go Mikey." AJ walked away with her new PokéNizers in hand.

"Whatever…" Mikey shrugged and followed her.

**QT: So Rona enters the scene.**

**AJ: Why did she have to come and ruin the story?**

**Mikey: Because…well…because.**

**QT: Anyway, read and review this puh-lease! I'll love you forever! (not really)**

**Mikey: That's disappointing…**

**All: Review! 4 Sure!**

**R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**The History of LaRona**

Part 1 – Infancy

(Told in Ash's Point of View)

It has been six months since May and I said I do and about eight and a half months since little Rona came into our lives. That's what I call her and she seems to like it a lot better than LaRona. May hates it when I call her that for some reason so I never say it when she's around. It's hard to believe that May is only 22 and she already has a child, of course I'm merely 23 so its not that big of a deal but I still remember back 13 years ago when I first met her. Boy was that a long time ago, but I still remember it like yesterday. Then there were all those times that we met up after we had separated. It's amazing how someone can change over the course of a few months. But that's the past; it's time to focus on the future. And our future is the baby girl with lavender eyes and the darkest brown hair.

I was a little nervous at first, being a new parent and all but I was surprised to find out that she didn't cry much at all. In my mind I was like wow, why can't all babies be like that? But as time passed on I found her having a stronger connection with May than she did with me. Of course it's natural for most infants to be more attached to their mothers than their fathers but it was like she knew something that both May and I didn't know she knew. Whenever I would hold her, she'd give me this almost defiant look but it would only be for a few seconds then she'd start talking baby talk on me that I never understood. As time progressed the dirty looks just seemed to fade away, now she just looks at me like I'm stupid or something.

"Hey May, do you think Rona likes me?"

"What did I tell you about calling her Rona? And of course she likes you, you are her father."

Father. That word kind of startled me at first. May kept saying it over and over again, until the point where it almost made me sick. Was I really her father or just a father-figure? I wanted to be her father I really did, but would she really call me that? She's too young to understand death and the male figure in a child's life since birth is considered to be the father but…what if she rejects me when she gets older? What if I can't own up to the responsibility of being a father? What if I fail? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. It's harder than I thought. I just walked into a relationship with a widow and her child.

But somehow I knew I'd naturally feel what Rona would be or will be feeling. When I was growing up, it was just my mom and me. My dad left before I was born and I wasn't lucky enough to have a father. It's somewhat like her situation except she has me, and I'll never leave her even if she hates me. But I have a feeling that we'll have the type of relationship that'll be unbreakable and that'll be unique. Something Brendan would be proud of.

Part 1.a – Toddlers

Where did the quiet days go? I can't believe how a few years can change such a quiet girl. Rona never used to say a peep, now she talks nonstop. The scary part of it is, she holds conversations with May and I just like she's an adult or something. She's past the terrible two year old stage and I thank Ho-Oh everyday for that. She could get into some of the stickiest situations that I could never understand. One night May and I were in the kitchen doing the dishes together after dinner.

"You wanna take a walk after this?" I asked her as she handed me the wet dishes to dry.

"I don't see why not. What is with you and taking walks after meals?" she turned to me while washing a dirty bowl.

"It's good for the digestive system." I smiled at her.

"If you say so…" she shook her head and rinsed the bowl out and then handed it to me. There was a commotion in the room across the hall. I heard a loud boom and something breaking. I laid my drying towel down on the counter and walked to where the noise was. There she stood. That terrible two year old had somehow managed to make her way onto the dining room table while knocking down and breaking one of the chairs in the process. My eyes met her devious eyes as she wore and mischievous smile that gave me shivers down my spine.

I watched her walk to the edge of the table; inch by inch until she could see what was below her. Of course the table was very high off the ground and to her it probably seemed like a cliff. She glared at me as I started to panic.

"No…Rona, don't do it." I pleaded with her but she shook her head at me. I could see her preparing to leap and I could feel my heart beat increasing every time her tiny arms moved back and forth.

"Rona, no!" but I was too late, her tiny body was already in the air. I quickly ran to where I thought she would land for I intended to catch her in my arms. But an unexpected Clefairy doll got in my way and I tripped just as Rona was making her landing…right on my back. She knocked the wind out of me and I laid there on the floor just waiting for the pain in my back to ease up.

"Ash what hap…oh my gosh…" I heard May whisper. In a few seconds I felt Rona being lifted off of me like the weight of the world. I groaned miserably as I turned on my back. Those eyes…those horribly pretty purple eyes looked at me with evil mischief.

"Dada hurt." She turned to May and pointed down on me like she had nothing to do with 'Dada' being hurt. I closed my eyes slowly and waiting for the pain to go away. I had a feeling in my back that we wouldn't be going for that walk after all.

That was just one of the many situations Rona got herself into and I always ended up getting hurt no matter how paranoid I was to her devious plots. And May always looked at me as if it were all my idea or I was the mastermind. I just sighed and took the blame. You'd think after awhile Rona would come to realize that her actions were pure evil and she would stop right? Not really, I'm surprised she's not thinking of doing something to me right now. I will cease to understand what makes children so evil these days. Is it something in the air? In the food? What is it?

Something else I don't understand is why am I always the butt of her schemes? Why not May or Pikachu or even the idiotic babysitter we get sometimes? I always end up getting hurt or bruised and have something that doesn't feel right the next day. She just loves Pikachu though. In fact I think he was apart of one of her plots one time because I ended up getting shocked and the two of them were laughing. I have a feeling that pretty soon this little girl will turn the entire world against me. I can't wait to cross that bridge…

Part 1.b – Press Conferences

Today we have a press conference to go. May just won her eighth consecutive Grand Festival and they're thinking of inducting her into the Hall of Fame of Top Coordinators. So we have to meet with the press. Usually we'd be going for me but I haven't accomplished anything major since I got inducted myself. Oh yeah, I became Pokémon Master a few years back and let me tell you it was really hard, especially when I had to bring Rona with me to tournaments and such. I surprised myself how I managed to stay focused on the match when I'd look over in the audience and she'd be swinging on a 10 feet tall railing with her so called babysitter text messaging a mile a minute. But I pulled through even though I resent May for leaving her with me when she just had to train or go shopping or have her girl talk with Dawn and Misty. Oh well.

To me Press conferences are no big deal but to May she has to be looking her best and if I'm not honest with her on the way she looks, she gets mad. And if I am honest with her she still gets mad so it's a lose-lose situation no matter what happens. So here we are. Me, Pikachu, and Rona patiently waiting for May to show her thousands of outfits and so we can give our opinions which don't matter because she has the final say-so. Rona looks nice as always, she's wearing a pale pink dress with brown laces and a white cotton jacket incase it gets cold. On her feet are white frilly socks and brown shoes. Her dark brown hair is styled in a single ponytail with that usual large piece of hair lingering in the front. May never lets Rona wear her hair down because it makes her look older.

I really can't tell the difference but who am I to say that she's wrong. Here comes the first outfit. May comes out of the room wearing a blue sundress with white sandals and a beige hat.

"Going to the beach?" I asked her jokily. I looked to Rona and she had a smile on her face.

"Beach party!" she shouted happily. May huffed at both of us and stomped back into the room. We both looked at each other and waited for May to show us her next ensemble.

"Okay, what about this?" I couldn't tell if my eyes widened or not but I looked over at Pikachu and Rona and they wore the same expression as me. May had on a yellow puffy dress, with short lacy gloves and a white laced umbrella in his right hand.

"Good evening Ms. Poppins." I laughed once more.

"Oh you…" she growled and entered the room once more. The next few outfits weren't as bad as the first ones but they had their flaws too. Finally she came out wearing something normal. It was a blue and white top with a dark blue skirt and white tennis shoes with a baby blue cap to top it all off.

"This is the last one. If you don't like this one I guess I'll have to go naked." She laughed.

"Gross mommy." The five year old remarked crossly.

"Rona does have a point May." I added on to her comment.

"Her name is _La_Rona Ash. _La_Rona not Rona." May correctly as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Whatever, personally I think she likes Rona better but…whatever let's get going." Without all of us, including Pikachu who chose to stroll with Rona instead of me, headed out the front door out to our small car.

"Should we get a bigger car?" May said as she strapped Rona in her car seat and opened the passenger door.

"If we plan on having more kids, then yeah." I said, sticking the key in the ignition.

"I want to have one more, then I'm finished. A boy, he'd probably have your hair and my eyes." She beamed.

"Why a boy? Why not another girl? She'd have my eyes and your hair." I checked the mirrors and backed out of the driveway slowly.

"Two girls Ash? We'd go bankrupt before they even hit puberty!" she exclaimed.

"That's not true…"

"Ash, I'm a girl. I know what it's like to spend someone else's money." She smirked at me. "We're having a boy and that's that."

"If you say so. I'd just be happy with having a child period." I smiled.

"That is so like you." She smiled and grasped my free hand.


	7. Chapter 7

The History of LaRona

**The History of LaRona**

Part 2 – Bundles of Joy

Well May got her wish, kinda. About three months after the Press Conference we found out that she was pregnant again. So I had to go through this nine month period all over again and I thought I knew what to expect but I guess each pregnancy has its own…uh…unique qualities. May seemed a lot happier with this baby than she did with Rona and I think I know why. Mostly because she was so hooked on having a boy, little did she know that well, that wasn't _exactly_ the case. Five months after that, we went in for one of those sonogram things and well, I'll explain how it went.

"Well Mr. & Mrs. Ketchum I have some excellent news." The doctor came into the room beaming. May literally jumped out of her skin with delight because she _thought_ she was going to hear what she wanted to hear.

"Let me guess…we're having a boy!" she shrieked with delight.

"And…" the doctor began. I've never seen anyone's expression change as fast as May's. She went from super excited to confused in probably half a second.

"There's an and?" I asked the doctor as I looked down at Rona who was playing with the colorful blocks in the corner.

"A girl. You're pregnant with twins!" I saw May's jaw drop to the ground as she stared at the doctor with a look of shock and disbelief.

"Tw-twins?! Are you kidding me?! I'm carrying not one but two!?" she got up out of her seat and grabbed the unsuspecting doctor by the collar of his lab coat.

"May, calm down it's not the doctor's fault." I said slowly while she released her grip on the frightened man and turned her head toward me.

"No, it's all your fault. You did this to me." She yelled and poked a stiff finger in my chest.

"If you don't mind me saying, it takes _two_ to tango." I grabbed her tiny finger and smirked down on my wife. Her nerves began to calm down she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little overwhelmed." She apologized in a soft voice.

"It's okay. I know I'll never feel what you're feeling but I'll always be here." I hugged her softly. I felt a gentle tug on my pant leg and there was Pikachu and Rona standing beside us with apologetic looks on their faces as if they understood what was happening.

"Come on guys let's go. Thanks for everything doctor." I had my arm around May's shoulder as Rona and Pikachu stayed behind.

"You made my mommy sad." I heard Rona say. Then I heard a thud and a slightly loud ow.

"Pika!"

Five seconds later Rona and Pikachu came strolling out of the room with smiles on their little faces. I peaked back in the conference room and saw the doctor rubbing his shin. I shook my head slowly. Just when I thought she had finally turned from her evil ways, the horns are still showing. We called everyone about the news of the twins and they seemed so happy for us. But May was nervous more than anything. She was afraid that the twins would come out conjoined or something and then they would have to get an operation. I told her that even if that was the case, everything would turn out fine. Did she listen, well not really.

Rona seemed content about being an older sister in fact his was practicing her skills on Pikachu much to his chagrin. She would put little bonnets on him and give him pacifiers and bottle with milk and other substances. She would even put him in a strolled and walk around the house saying. 'This is my baby brother!' I think she wanted to have a boy too but having a girl too would mean that she could pass down all of her girl knowledge, or something like that.

Four months later here I am again being insulted and cursed at because May's getting ready to have these twins. Last time she dislocated my shoulder so we both ended up in the hospital. I felt bad with Rona though, we had to make a last minute call to the babysitting agency and guess who they sent us. The air headed valley girl who can't tell the difference between a microwave and a TV. We specifically request to _not_ have her again but something's just don't turn out right.

"Two Ash! TWO! I could kill you! Heh…that rhymed." She smiled slightly.

"You're a poet and you didn't know it." I smiled back with holding her hand.

"Don't you change the subject mister. I will not forget this!" she yelled one last shout before they took her into the delivery room. This time I wasn't allowed inside and thank goodness too. I don't think the little Ash inside of me could handle two births basically at the same time. I sighed as I sat in the waiting room well…waiting. I tried my hardest to think of something productive but nothing seemed to pop inside my head. Oh well, maybe I just needed to get my mind off of May and the kids. But how could I? The love of my life was fighting for her life and two others. I remember May telling me to be thinking of names for the twins but every time something would pop into my head it would gently slip away like water in my fingers.

"Mr. Ketchum you better get in here." The nurse called for me. I shot up out of my seat and made my way to the door. That green gown and gloves was waiting for me as I entered the room. I saw the doctor already in position and May was sweating. Her eyes met mine and I saw a wave of relieve.

"How are you doing?" I asked her while grabbing her hand.

"Tired. Get ready to be a father again." She smiled at me.

There was that word again, but for some reason I wasn't thinking about the two about to come out. My mind was focusing on Rona. She made me ready and even though we're not connected by blood in anyway she will always be my daughter and I'm her father no matter what the DNA and charts say.

"Here comes the first one." The doctor said. "It's a girl!" he shouted as I heard a faint cry. They took the baby off to the table and began to clean it.

"Take a quick break Mrs. Ketchum then we'll get the boy." The nurse said. Well it was a quick break because two minutes later and boy popped out with no trouble whatsoever. I could see a look of relieve on May's face as she held both children in her arms.

"Now Ash, don't pull something like a proposal this time around okay." She looked at me and smiled. I shook my head at her and picked up the girl in my arms. It was at that moment that I noticed something on her small head cheek it looked like and zigzag mark under her right eye. I couldn't believe it. I Looked at the boy in May's arms and there was the exact same thing except it was under his left eye. It was kinda weird to me but it made me smile.

"I'm here! I'm here!" That voice, I recognized it anywhere. That little girl came strolling into the room with a nurse chasing her. She ran up to me and hugged my legs. "Am I a big sister?" she looked up at me worriedly.

"Yeah, say hi to your little sister Rona." I held the tiny girl down to Rona's eye level. Rona held out her finger to which the baby clutched it tightly.

Part 2.a – Time _not_ in a bottle

Oh how I wish that Rona and Ashley could've had the relationship they had. Now it's constant fighting. I still don't know why those two can't seem to get along the way that siblings should. Michael and Rona get along just fine but there's always some unclear air between the sisters. Ever since the day Ashley could talk and understand words her and Rona have been fighting. Oh well, what's a father to do. I'm just glad that it's nothing physical. I think it's a matter of respect though. Rona doesn't necessarily show Ashley the proper respect that a five-year old like Ashley thinks she deserves and, well…that irks her.

Thankfully today should be the last day that this goes on. A few days ago, Rona turned 10 and you know what that means. She gets to pick out her very first pokémon and start her lifelong journey. I think I have a pretty good feeling of which one she's going to pick too. A Charmander would be just perfect for her too. I can already hear May upstairs going over her checklist for the millionth time today. I can hear Rona sighing and the occasional 'Yes mom,' and 'I promise I won't,' and even 'Mom I'm going to be fine.' I'm in the kitchen washing the dishes from the kids breakfast and laughing at the conversation going on upstairs. In a few minutes Rona will be leaving and we won't see her for a while. I guess I'll finally know what my mom was talking about when she said she missed me to death.

We're standing outside in the front yard waiting for Rona to come out. Ashley and Michael are playing with the other pokémon in the front yard as I wait for Rona to come out so I can give her a special gift that got left out from her birthday. I can still remember when May and I told her that her birth died before she was born and from that day on our relationship changed. I knew in the pit of my gut that she had a feeling that we were keeping something from her she just never realized it was something like that. For a few days she avoided me like I was the plague or something but I sat down and had a talk with her.

"_Rona I know what it feels like to find out that you'll never know what your father is like because the same thing…well almost the same thing happened to me. I never knew my father because he ran out on my mother and I. But you're lucky because-"_

"_Because I have you. I know, it's just well…I don't know. I always thought there was something strange about our relationship but I never thought that you weren't my father and I still don't. You've always been there for everything and a simple fact like you not being my real dad is never going to change that...I love you." _

I told you she was smart. Sometimes I let her call me Ash just for the heck of it, just like I called her Rona but now that's all she answers to and she even gets mad at May when she calls her LaRona. So I'm glad that we have that unique relationship like I hoped we would. Here she comes looking a bit peeved as I hear May blowing her nose from behind. Her hair has gotten longer but there's still that large piece hanging out in front of her left eye. And that single ponytail sways in the wind slightly as she looks at all of us.

"I guess this is it. Ashley, Michael, Mom…Dad." When she said my name I could see her eyes welling up. She walked up to me with the height difference severally evident. Her lavender eyes met my auburn eyes and I could still see that defiant look in her but it wasn't as bad as seven years ago. I remember how this little girl gave me the blues her and her yellow partner Pikachu. My eyes drifted to the side of the house where I motioned for him to bring out the present I had for her.

"I've got a surprise for you, turn around." she looked at me strangely. When her head turned I heard her gasp and she turned around with sparkles in her eyes. She hugged me tightly and ran to her violet bike with joy and each step. I felt May grab onto my arm with the occasional sniffle on her part. Rona hugged Pikachu once more and hopped onto her new method of transportation.

"Goodbye everyone! Thanks for the bike dad. I love you!" she shouted once more as she took off down the hill on her bike. We waved goodbye to her one last time before we entered the house. Then one thought crossed my mind.

"Uh May, does Rona know how to ride a bike?" I asked her.

"You would get her something that she doesn't know how to work honey. Don't worry, I taught her a long time ago." With that our firstborn started her very own adventure with high hopes of succeeding just like her mom and dad.


	8. Chapter 8

QT: Hi

**Kris: Hi! Hi! Everyone! This is chapter 8! Aren't you excited?**

**May: Shello!**

**Ash: Shell City…**

**Mikey: Yeah, the place we never got to.**

**Ash: Shell City…**

**Mikey: That's right, we never made it.**

**Ash: Shell City…**

**May: Quit that!**

**AJ: This is the song that doesn't end!**

**Kris: And it goes on and on my friend! On with the chapter!**

**AJ: KrystalClear101 is not the owner of pokémon.**

**All: Start the party!**

Chapter 8

B-B-Boyfriend

"Ugh! She thinks she's so cool!" AJ grunted inwardly as she watched her rival sibling walk away. With her hands clenched to her sides and her teeth slowly grinding she wished so badly that her pokémon were stronger so she could finally prove herself to Rona.

"That's because she is!" Kristy retorted in a smart tone that made AJ want hang her by her ponytails from the pokémon center satellite.

"Get a life, fangirl. Come on Mikey, we need to get ready to go." She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away without considering his thoughts.

"Wha? Hey! I don't appreciate being dragged!" he yelled from behind her.

"Goodbye Michael!" he could hear Kristy yelling from behind him. He turned around and saw her waving like a maniac, causing him to sweatdrop.

"What a loser. She likes you, you know." AJ stopped dragging him and turned to him.

"Wha? No she doesn't!" he replied sharply and offensively.

"Uh…I think I know when a girl likes my little brother." She chuckled softly ad ruffled his brown hair.

"Get over yourself, two minutes is nothing to be proud of, plus I'm taller." He annoyingly towered over much to her dismay.

"Whatever, give me the money." She stuck out her hand.

"Money? What money?" he looked at her strangely.

"Duh genius, the money mom and dad gave us for starting out on our own." She snapped at him.

"What? I never got any money!" he retorted.

"Yes you did! You always get the money, cause I'll lose it now hand it over Jason!" he looked at her in a confused way.

"Who's Jason? I'm telling you I don't have the money!" he yelled at her as he threw his hands up in frustration.

"Yes you do!" She yelled back.

"No I don't!" he yelled as well. Soon they created a scene in the middle of the sidewalk yelling the same thing over and over again. AJ's brown eyes were flaring with anger as her hair stood on end. Mikey's fierce cobalt eyes had it's own intimidating glare as well.

"Uh guys? What's this all about?" a male voice called.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" the both yelled unbeknownst to the person they were yelling at.

"Okay?" the male voice said in a nervous tone. It was at that moment that AJ finally snapped out of her staring contest to notice there was someone else in her conversation. She widened her eyes in surprise as she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Daimian!" She squealed like a fangirl as she rushed to hug the boy.

"Heh, hey AJ." The both nervously returned the hug as she squeezed tighter. "Okay…I kinda need…to breath kid." He struggled to say as she finally released him from her death grip.

"Daimian? What are you doing here?" AJ asked in an excited way.

"Probably stalking Rona…" Mikey smirked at the boy causing him to sweatdrop. Daimian was a lot taller than the twins with short spiky black hair, which was red at the tips. He wore a red long sleeve shirt with a large black stripe across the middle. He had slightly black eyes with a warm smile.

"Heh, nice to see you too Mikey." He gave a small wave. "Now what's with all the arguing?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Mikey lost our money." AJ said in a disappointed tone.

"I can't lose something I never had!" he yelled.

"Okay, okay. Let's calm down a bit. AJ, what happened?" AJ and deep breath and began to explain what happened.

"Okay, whenever we do something that…involves money, mom and dad used to give it to me. But I always lost it, so they gave it to Mikey. And this time was no different. I actually saw them give it to him." She glared at the boy opposite her.

"They never gave me any money. I would've remember if I had actual cash in my hands." He told her with a serious expression.

"Are you sure?" Daimian asked him.

"Positive." Mikey nodded.

"How are we supposed to buy food?" AJ began to pull at the loose strands of hair.

"Well, how about this?" Mikey reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic card.

"Mikey…what is that?" AJ asked in a slightly darkened tone.

"Uh…it's a credit card?" He answered with a confused expression.

"And who gave that to you?" she asked again.

"Mom and Dad? Where are you going with this?" he asked her.

"That's the money you idiot!?" She screamed as she shot forward ready to hurt but Damian stopped her.

"Hold it! There will be no killings on your part AJ!" He sat her down nicely before sweat-dropping at Mikey.

"What? I'm only ten!" he shrugged at the stares he was receiving.

"I suppose you need to go to the market now huh?" Damian asked to which they nodded.

"Sure do! Let us be off!" Mikey marched off ahead of the two before AJ stuck her leg out in front of him.

"ACK! This is one of the other reasons why I hate being a twin." he grumbled angrily as he got up and dusted his pants off. AJ giggled inwardly as Damian shook his head. Mikey marched onto the store with a somewhat angry look on his face.

"I love you too brother!" AJ waved happily to her brother as he walked off.

"We should probably follow him before you guys end up eating chips and candy until you reach Pewter." Damian walked in front of AJ and gestured for her to follow.

"You still didn't tell me why you're here." AJ asked as she followed him.

"I was visiting my grandma back on Cinnabar island. Then I heard you guys recently had a birthday." He smiled down on her.

"Well you heard right. I know you heard about Rona being here too huh?" she looked at him crossly. He began to sweat nervously and scratch behind his head.

"I…uh…sure." He grinned at her.

"No need to be nervous around me Daimian. The whole world knows you've been crushing on Rona since forever." She looked at him slyly as he developed an astonished look on her face.

"W-What?" he looked at her like she was a ghost.

"Oh come on! You're fifteen, it's about time you got a girlfriend and same with Rona, she needs a boyfriend." She walked ahead of him with her hands on her hips.

"B-b-boyfriend?!" he stuttered as he watched her walk off.

--

The twins soon exited the pokémart with Daimian and began to walk around the city. AJ stuffed whatever materials she needs in her bag as Mikey did the same. The trio had content expressions on their faces, while Daimian was still contemplating on what AJ has mentioned before.

'_I don't really like Rona like that…do I?'_ He asked himself. _'Maybe I do a little, but we're just…battle buddies right? Nothing more, at least that's what she would say.'_ He sighed as he watched the younger children carrying on a conversation, calmy, much to his surprise.

"Hey slowpoke! You're gonna have to walk faster than that if you want to get a good start on stalking our sister!" Mikey yelled from in front as AJ elbowed him in the side a soft laugh.

"Ha ha!" Daimian spat sarcastically. He quickly caught up with them and stood to the left of Mikey. "So…did you she say anything about me?" He asked in a somewhat eager tone.

"You know she's not exactly a social butterfly. But she did say she just got back form Sinnoh. When's the last time you saw her?" AJ asked.

"I think it was in…Eterna City? Yeah it was!" He exclaimed.

"Really now? Hmm…" Mikey said in a smart-aleck way as he rolled his eyes.

"Get a life Mikey!" she yelled to him.

"Oh contraire sister. Life is too short…and you really need to get one." He gave her an annoying smirk as he walked away with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Wow, you get along with everyone don't you?" Daimian gave laugh only to receive a glare from AJ.

"Whatever…sometimes I feel like…you're the only one who gets me sometimes. You'd think Mikey and I would see eye to eye since we're twins but he feels like my worst enemy at times." She folded her arms in defeat as Daimain placed a hand on her head.

"Hey, don't sweat it. If you ever need someone to talk to, just call me up. I'm an understanding person…so I'm told." He grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks Daimian! Darn, where'd he run off to now! I gotta go, I'll see ya!" she yelled and ran after her brother in a haste.

**Kris: Day is done…**

**Mikey: Gone the sun!**

**May: I remember doing Taps!**

**Kris: Me too! But everyone I talk to has no clue as to what I'm talking about!**

**Ash: Rev it up!**

**AJ: Vroom! Vroom!**

**Mikey: Okay?**

**MESSAGE MESSAGE MESSAGE!**

**READERS! TAKE HEED TO WHAT I'M ABOUT TO SAY!**

**ALL: Dun dun dun!**

**Kris: Ahem! I apologize for the grueling delay and yes I shall fall back on the excuse 'Well school just started and everything…' and it has. I've been swarmed by homework and essays and crap it's so over bearing, but I have managed to finish this chapter…somehow. Also I have been working on the sequel to **_**A different Kind of Rival**_**. I think I'm on like chapter 3 or something like that. I won't post it until I have five chapters done mainly because I hate to keep you guys waiting with my dumb writers block. Again, I apologize for the long wait and this chapter's shortness.**

**Angry Mob: Attack!**

**Kris: You'll neva take me alive! Until next time guys!**

**All: Review! 4 Sure!**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kris: Hi! Hi! Everyone! My cousin is awesome!**

**Ash: What's so great about your cousin?**

**May: She's not you.**

**Max: That's enough right there.**

**Kris: No, I'll tell you why my cousin is awesome…she revised most of my stories so now they're all prettiful and junk.**

**Max: That is pretty awesome…**

**Ash: Yeah…how come I'm not awesome like that?**

**May: Because you're not her cousin.**

**Kris: …Where are your kids?**

**May: Oh they're…um I think they're…oh Ho-Oh, we lost the kids Ash!**

**Ash: Silly May. They're right there!**

**May: Those are the robots they bought with their allowance!**

**Ash: Wow, those are very realistic…**

**May: Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!**

**Kris: Well, while May freaks out, and Ash admires the robots, and Max calls social services…I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: KrystalClear101 is not the owner of pokémon.**

**Kris: Whoa…okay then…**

**All: Start the party!**

Chapter 9

Through the Woods

The sun hung slightly over the horizon as an orange hue slashed itself across the once blue sky. The birds of the air flew through the clouds and chirped in their native tongue while the people below continued on with their day, unfazed by the slowly ending day ahead of them. Wind began to pick up, ruffling papers and causing the branches on trees to shuffle in their own way as if it were a routine thing.

AJ packed the remaining items that she and Mikey had purchase from the store. Once she had successfully zipped it closed, she turned to her twin brother to see him lagging behind somewhat with his PokéNizer in hand. The top screen was flipped open and was ferociously mashing the buttons as if it were a game.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she looked over his shoulder and onto the personalized blue background. He grunted slowly as he pressed a certain button and slid the screen down to be welcomed by the default picture of a pokéball.

"I was communicating with Kristy." He said with disgruntled frown. AJ raised her eyebrows as she stared at his face.

"How? Did you guys exchange numbers or something?" she asked with a somewhat disturbed expression.

"I guess you could say we did. I have no idea how she got my number. I don't even know my number." He sighed and started to stuff the device in his pocket until it vibrated loudly. He sighed harder and flipped the screen open to be greeted by another message from Kristy.

"Looks like you have your first stalker." She giggled somewhat as she pulled out her own PokéNizer and flipped the screen up. The LCD screen blinked a few screen before a yellow smiley face appeared on the screen with a toothy grin waving at her with its white gloved hand and invisible hand. AJ stared at it interestingly for a few seconds before fooling around with it for a few seconds.

"There is a stranger nearby, would you like to communicate?" it asked her in a monotone voice. AJ looked at the creepy smiley face strangely before turning to her brother who was staring at his own organizer is confusion.

"Uh…sure." She said as she pressed the button on the screen marked 'yes.' After a few seconds of waiting the name Michael Ketchum appeared on the screen. She smiled slightly and went to send her brother a message. She grinned devilishly and type a very disturbing note.

"Hehehe…" she slid the screen down and waited for Mikey's phone to vibrate. She stuffed the device back in her pack when she heard the 'rrmmmm' sound emit from his handheld.

"Oh geez, what now?" he growled and pressed a few buttons before his eyes widened in fear. AJ snickered evilly as he heard the message. She watched as his blue eyes dashed across the screen in terror.

"I really do have a stalker!!!" he shrieked loudly. AJ couldn't hold it in any longer. She toppled over in laughter causing her brother to stare at her strangely. He looked at the message then at her repeatedly until he grunted angrily and closed the screen and stuffed it roughly in his bag and stormed off.

"Oh come on Mikey, it was a joke! I do them all the time." She pleaded with him as she followed close behind.

"That was not funny. You had me thinking that someone was really watching me." He retailiated.

"You know someone's also watching us anyway. Hello? Paparazzi?" she shrugged.

"Knowing that makes me even more afraid." He shuddered. He stopped walking once he came upon a large opening covered by what looked like hundreds of trees. "Hey, is this Viridian Forest?"

Soon AJ joined him by his side and looked in awe at the large overcast of greenery standing in front of them. The female of the two scratched her head and blinked freely, as the male began to stare at the sky as a few Pidgeys flew across.

"Looks like it…" she said in a soft tone.

"So…you ready to go?" he asked as he turned toward her.

"Er…maybe we should train before we go. You know, so we won't encounter any surprises?" she laughed nervously as she began to scratch her bare arm.

"Sounds like a plan." He exclaimed as he turned on his heel and began walking back into the city.

"Hey!" she chased after him. "How are we supposed to train in the city?"

"Simple…I don't know." He grinned widely.

"Of course you don't. You should've came with me and dad to all of those training sessions." She rolled her eyes as she spotted an open field to the left of them.

"I came to a couple." He argued as he started following her.

"Yeah," she started. "When it was convenient for you." She laughed.

"What can I say? I always found it to be boring." He shrugged. "The same reason you never came to mom's training sessions." He smirked.

"Now those were boring." She laughed. "I don't see how you ever put up with those." She shook her head.

"That's because the one time you _did_ come all we did practice using different seals and you used the same seal every single time. You have to make fun otherwise it won't _be_ fun." He explained.

"True." She nodded. "Enough small talk. Squirtle, battle ready!" she shouted as the white and red ball was tossed into the air, releasing the small blue turtle like pokémon.

"Battle ready? Pshh! How lame." He teased. "Bulbasaur! On stage!" he also shouted, letting out the green flower pokémon.

"Way to be original, watch mom much?" she laughed.

"Oh shut up!" He stuck his tongue out at her as the two pokémon stared in wonder.

**Kris: End!**

**May: Er…what?**

**Mikey: Glirgle sletch!**

**AJ: What?**

**Ash: Peanut butter is yummy.**

**Kris: Next time we'll find out how their training session went and if they'll be ready to go Viridian Forest.**

**All: Yay!**

**May: So stay tuned!**

**All: Review! 4 Sure!**

**R&R**


End file.
